Clinging
by AnnieVH
Summary: Martin takes Danny out for ice skating.


Clinging  
by Annie2000 (as AnnieVH)

bTitle/b: Clinging bAuthor/b: AnnieVH bRecipient/b: dragoonqueen bRating/b: K bAuthor's Notes/b: SLASH, you have been warned. Also, I'm brazilian, so forgive gramar mistakes, I'm still learning.  
bSummary/b: the promp was "The boys try to learn how to ski/snowboard in Europe. They fail miserably.". I kept the original idea of failing in snow sports, but I know nothing about them, so bear with me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny could feel the ice sliping away from under his feet as he fell down on the ring again, hearing Martin's laughter. It was the same sort of laughter Danny'd give him whenever he tried to say something in spanish, so he couldn't do more then just smile wryly and get up before his body could freeze or stick to the ice. To be fair, Martin would reach out his hand to help him, but Danny was too proud to simply take that. He got up by himself - trembling and pretty sure he wouldn't make it, but he did. After that, he managed to stand on his blades for about five seconds before losing balance again.

Martin threw himself in to catch him. "I got you!!" More chuckles, now whispered into Danny's ear, tickling as he fought to get back on his feet. Useless, he wasn't born for that. Literally. He was a Miami kid, he loved the sun and the beach - in fact, the only thing he ever liked about snowy NY was the snowball wars he'd have with his nephew and niece (once beg for mercy to a 13 year old and a 3 year old, you gotta admit you suck). The ice skating, well, that he only tried once when he got to NY almost 15 years ago, and it turned out to be "a broken leg and a dislocated shoulder" kind of a bad idea.

But Martin, oh, that smartass was probably ice skating from the minute he learned how to walk. That's why his voice was always so firm and confident (as Danny would hardly hear it) whenever he'd say: "C'mon, don't give up, it's easy."

"Easy my frozen ass!" Danny snapped back for the fourth time, squeezing Martin's hand, which were still holding his. At his backs, Martin's body was hard as a rock, not at all giving in to Danny's weight.

"Once more." He helped Danny to get straight and, once he felt him settle on a firm spot, started letting him go. "Easy now... easy now... There you go-"

"I DON'T THINK SO!!!"

"Oh, my God!!" He screamed, or even laughed, seeing Danny dance on his blades and wave his arms around to prevent himself to fall. No good. He was on the ice again, one hand still on Martin's.

"This is not funny!!"

"I'll have to disagree." Martin giggled, watching Danny sat on the freezing ice with a grumpy expression. He looked so defeated and mad to face the possibility of not being able of doing that... that... silly, stupid, childish thing! The fact that Martin could do it (and the seven year old across the ring could too) would only make it worst. "You look so cute."

"Shut up." Danny said, taking the hand Martin was offering, this time not at all reluctant. "It's been like two hours, can we please go home?"

"Okay..." Martin gave up, taking him by the hand and skating backwards with a presumptuous smirk as he pulled his boyfriend along. "I think you had enough for today. Next sunday..."

"Do - not - think - about - that! I am never coming back!" He said, as Martin slid to his back and let him through, a lazy hand holding his waist, just so he could be sure Danny wasn't going to fall for the tenth time while getting of the ring. "And stop the chuckles! Why did you bring me here anyway?"

Martin kept a tight gaze on him as Danny sat down heavily on the bench to get rid of the skates, a dark cloud over his head. After a second, he took a sit by his side and, while taking his shoes back from where they left it, he said: "I knew you'd suck and I'd have to help you."

"Hunf..." Danny massaged his neck, feeling it ache. "You like seeing me fall?"

Almost too inocent to be true, Martin added: "Not seeing it. But when you fall, it gives me an excuse to hold you before you hit the ice."

Danny turned to face him with a reluctant smile just to find him blushed. 'Guess all firmness and confidence are gone with the blades', he did not say, thinking it wasn't worthy to give Martin a reason to look away. Not when his eyes seemed so true and beautiful. He leaned over for a quick kiss and sighed as they got up. "You know what, it wasn't that bad."

Martin smiled back and held his hand, almost pulling him through their way out of the park. "Wanna do that again?"

It was Danny's turn to chuckle, pulling Martin closer. "I love you. But you're not cute enough to worth the pain I'm feeling right now."

"Oh, well" Martin sighed. "I can change your mind once we get home."

Danny gave him a tired, painful moan. Once we get home. It worked the firsth time... He was doomed.

Fim 


End file.
